Survivor
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Toby, the big shot TV reporter is forced into hosting the new season of Survivor. watch as 8 Degrassi students  Eli, Imogen, Clare, Bianca, Wesley, Marisol, and KC  fight for the prize of  10,000! interactive story.


**Author's Note: Hi there! :D I hope most of you have seen that show _Survivor_, where a select amount of people are chosen to participate in activities in the wilderness. At the end, only ONE person can be left standing to win the grand prize of 10,000 dollars! That's basically what's going to happen in this FF, but in a more...comedic matter. ;) **

**This FF is also _interactive!_ The readers will be able to choose who gets voted off, what the next weeks activities will be, and also how the _cliffhangers _of the chapters will end. ;) If you follow me on Twitter, you can vote for all of that there! You can also vote in your reviews (which are much appreciated!)**

**Well enough of my CONSTANT rambling, please enjoy the first chapter of Survivor! :]**

**quick note: The "Ashley" you will read about in this story is _not_ an Ashley from Degrassi. See if you can guess who she is. ;)**

Toby Isaacs took his seat behind the desk which had _News 98 _ written in big red letters.

"One minute 'til air!" The camera man called. Toby took a quick sip of his coffee and adjusted his tie. His assistant Ashley came running to his side, taking a much needed breath of air.

"Ash, what are you doing? I'm about to go on air," Toby questioned.

"Did you get a chance to read the monitor?" she breathed. Toby narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"We're live!" The camera man shouted. Ashley stood there in a daze, looking frozingly at the camera. Toby cleared his throat.

"Gooooooood morning, Toronto! You're watching _News 98, _the best freaking News channel on basic cable!" Toby shouted, smiling awkwardly. "I am your reporter, Toby Isaacs. Let's say a big thanks to my assistant Ashley for being the morning sunshine for us."

Toby quickly pushed Ashley out of view from the camera, causing her to fall backwards into a stack of papers with a thud.

"I'm okay!" she hollered as Toby continued to grin at the camera. The monitor scrolled words, in which Toby was designated to read.

"We have a _huge _surprise for the viewers out there! We've chosen a school at random to participate in the all new season of _Survivor,_" he read proudly. "Eight students from Degrassi will be accompanied by _yours truly _in the wilderness- wait, what the fuck?" Toby screamed; the monitor still scrolling rapidly.

"What are you doing?" the camera man whispered. Toby was full of shock, and entirely pissed off.

"No one told me I'd be taking time out of _my _life to babysit a bunch of obnoxious teenagers! I don't get paid enough for this!" Toby shouted, his face burning with rage. He was absolutely horrified at the thought of spending numerous weeks in the wilderness with eight lives on his hands. No warm bed to sleep in, but a cold, hard ground. No KFC chicken to pick up on the way home, but uncleaned fish and disease infected worms. Toby Isaacs was on the verge of a complete meltdown.

"You have to keep reading!" The camera man whispered hectically. "We're _live_!"

"No, fuck you!" Toby screamed, ripping the tiny microphone from his tie and barging off of the news set. Ashley quickly ran after him, her heels clanking against the tiled floor.

"Who's going to take over for you?" she called after him.

"Deal with it!" he snapped, charging toward his bosses office.

Ashley gulped and took a deep breath, making her way back over to the news set.

"This is your moment," she whispered to herself, coming into view of the camera. She took a seat behind the desk and smiled brightly.

"In other news, the fast food robber has struck again. The 80 year old woman was caught on camera robbing the local Steak n' Shake at 2pm yesterday. Take a look at this shocking footage," she read.

As Toby angrily barged into Romero's office, the man looked up completely alarmed.

"What is this _shit_ I hear about me hosting the new season of Survivor?" Toby asked, taking a seat in front of Romero's desk. Romero's eyes widened as he laughed slightly.

"Ohh, you heard. Wait, who's taking over for the report?" Romero questioned sternly. Toby shrugged, absentmindedly forgetting that he was required to be on air. Romero grabbed his remote, switching the TV on. Video footage of an old hag holding up the Steak n' Shake down the road was playing. Seconds later, Ashley appeared on the screen shaking her head.

"What a shame," she muttered. Romero turned the TV off and glared at Toby.

"Why is Ashley doing the report?" he interrogated, folding his arms. Toby rolled his eyes and clutched the ends of the desk.

"Beside the point, why the fuck didn't anyone tell me that I'd be hosting Survivor, stuck in the woods with a bunch of kids?" Toby snapped. "Do you know what happened last time I went into the woods? I got mosquito bites on my butt! MY BUTT! Try being a grown man walking around town digging in your ass! People talk, Romero."

"Watch your mouth before you end up unemployed," Romero warned. "In your contract, it clearly stated that you'd be responsible for any hosting job that happened to come your way. This is a hosting job, and it came your way."

"It would have been nice to let me, the guy you're _forcing_ to do this, know before I made an ass- I mean, a fool of myself on air!" Toby retorted. Romero sighed heavily.

"Our apologies. I'll send you a muffin basket, how does that sound?" Romero asked quickly.

"Pretty good," Toby agreed.

"Good. I'm sending you and camera man Dan out to Degrassi to retrieve these random students," Romero said, grabbing a piece of paper from his desk.

"But-

"You'll be leaving for the first episode in a week. Get tons of rest before the show; you'll need it," Romero interrupted.

"But Tom-

"No buts. Go on, get yourself together so you can go send these letters off to those lucky winners," Romero said, handing a stack of papers to Toby.

Toby read over the list, groaning.

_Elijah Goldsworthy_

_Imogen Moreno_

_Clare Edwards_

_KC Guthrie_

_Bianca DeSousa_

_Jake Martin_

_Wesley Betenkamp _

_Marisol Lewis _

"What is this, a bunch of ninth graders?" Toby asked. Romero sighed and stood up from his desk, paging for camera man Dan.

"I'll see you when you get back, Toby." Romero's eyes showed domination, which made Toby glare in response. As much as Toby resented having to spend most of his Spring with these unknown group of kids, there was no arguing with Tom Romero.

…

Toby and camera man Dan strolled into the empty halls of Degrassi.

"Good, no one's out here to mess up our flow," Toby sighed, mentally thanking the man above. Seconds later, the bell sounded off. Toby groaned as students quickly filled the halls.

"I remember when I went here," Toby muttered, walking into the large group of students. "It's just as I remember it."

"Hi mom!" a kid screamed, looking excitedly at the camera. Dan rolled his eyes, pointing the camera downward.

"It's not even recording," he responded. The kid walked away in disappointment, leaving the two guys to do their jobs.

"Let's check into the front office so they can call these delinquents down here to get the damned letters," Toby growled, opening the door to the office.

The heavy set lady behind the counter was typing furiously at her computer, paying no attention to the two men in front of her. Dan got the camera rolling as Toby put the microphone up to his mouth.

"Ma'am?" he questioned. She looked up annoyingly and instantly gasped when she noticed who it was.

"Toby Isaacs? It's really you, in front of me, right now!" she screamed, jumping from her chair. "I've always dreamed of having a sexy affair with you in the back of the Scooby Doo van."

Toby's mouth gaped open in horror as the words of the lady processed in his mind.

"Ma'am, we're live with News 98 and we'd like for you to call down these students to retrieve important letters about the upcoming season of _Survivor_," Toby said, smiling at the camera. The lady took the paper and went to the pager, announcing for the students.  
>Dan cut the camera off and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. There was a cup of lollipops on the counter and Toby was eying them. The lady caught a glance of this, and grabbed one, ripping the paper off. She rolled her tongue around the small lollipop, looking at Toby with seductive eyes.<p>

"I'm just gonna..." Toby mumbled, walking off. He stopped in front of Dan and sighed heavily.

"I knew this was a bad idea," He complained, looking over at the receptionist. "My good looks are way too distracting to be seen anywhere but on TV."

Dan almost choked on his spit listening to the words coming from his co-workers mouth.

"That was a good one," Dan laughed. As Toby was about to respond, Simpson walked out of his tiny office out into the main room.

"Toby?" He asked, a huge grin forming on his face. Toby looked over at his old teacher and smiled back, running over to him.

"Simpson! You look so fucking old!" Toby said excitedly. They gave each other the occasional bro hug and conversated a bit.

"Why haven't you come back to visit?" Simpson asked.

"Well, you know," Toby responded.

"Oh," Simpson replied, causing both of them to laugh. Minutes later, a kid with dirty blonde hair and a red polo came walking into the office.

"Mrs. Hash I didn't do anything!" he shouted loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"We know dear, the News is here to talk to you," the receptionist told him, pointing to Toby. Toby walked over to the wide eyed boy.

"I know you're coming here to ask about my grandma, but she didn't know that robbing all of those fast food restaurants was a crime," KC said quickly.

"No, we're here because- wait, that was your grandma?" Toby asked shockingly. There was a brief moment of silence as the rest of the kids piled into the office area.

"...Six, Seven, Eight!" Dan counted, starting the camera. Toby once again put the microphone up to his mouth as the students stared at him confusedly.

"Do you guys know who I am?" Toby asked, smiling at the kids in front of him.

"Yeah. You're that dude on the news," Bianca remarked, playing with her fingernails. "If you're hear to talk about KC's crazy grandma, I'm not interested."

"We're not talking about the fast food robber!" Toby snapped, forgetting that they were live. "The reason why you guys are here is because you have all been chosen at random to participate in the all new season of _Survivor!_"

Eli narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "So what you are saying is that _all of us _will have to sleep in the woods? Together?"

"Unfortunately," Toby responded. Imogen squealed excitedly.

"That sounds like fun! We get to do crazy activities and work in groups; I've watched this show on TV since it began." Imogen was probably the only person excited about this whole ordeal.

"Do we have to lift stuff? I'm not that strong in that department," Wesley added, looking away from the crowd in shame.

"I don't know? I'm just now finding all of this out the _same_ way all of you are. All I know is that I was told to give these envelopes to you. You must all find a ride up to the TV station tomorrow with an authorized signature stating that your parents are allowing you to participate in this challenge," Toby said, passing the envelopes to the kids.

"Um, I'm not Marisol!" Bianca gawked.

"And _I'm _not Clare!" Marisol complained.

"Just give the envelopes to who they belong to and shut up!" Mrs. Hash screamed, causing everyone to avert their eyes to her. She smiled awkwardly and returned to her work. Everyone exchanged letters and waited for Toby to say anything more.

"So, are you guys excited?" Toby asked with an ounce of enthusiasm. Everyone mumbled little responses, all of which weren't very amused.

"As long as I can work out these bad boys," Jake said, flexing his muscles. "Bring it on!"

"I forgot to mention that the last one standing at the end gets 10,000 dollars," Toby chirped, smirking to himself. Everyone immediately brightened up and exchanged excited grins.

"I guess I could use my mental strategy to win this competition," Clare said anxiously.

"Can it, strawberry shortcake. Everyone knows that _I'll _be the baddest bitch standing," Bianca scoffed, twirling her hair on her finger.

"This isn't the Bad Girls Club! If it was, I would have fought yo ass!" KC screamed, pointing at Bianca. They all broke out in harmonies of arguments, Toby quickly shushing him. He was completely dreading spending weeks on end with this group of students.

"If we are _all_ clear on the concept of this process, I'll be hoping to see you all tomorrow," Toby said, eying all of them with a serious expression. They all nodded; their envelopes held in all of their hands.

With that, Dan cut off the camera and exited the office, followed by Toby.

"Aren't they lovely?" Toby asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

the next morning...

Toby sat with his head down on his tiny desk in his cramped office. He couldn't manage to get to sleep last night with the loud voices of those teenagers ringing in his ear. A knock sounded from his door, bringing his attention to the wooden rectangle.

"Come in!" he called, his voice dragging tiredly. Ashley walked through the door with her annoying heels clanking over to Toby's desk.

"The signed forms are here," she said, sitting them down on his desk. He grabbed them and counted the papers; all eight signatures there.

"Ash, I can't believe they have me doing this. I'm going to go insane! I'm gonna starve!" Toby complained, his eyes red from tiredness.

"I _would _do it Tobes, but they have me taking over for you on the report. They said they actually enjoyed me, and the ratings went up," she said, instantly regretting it. Toby groaned and slammed his head back down.

"Get me an aspirin!" he moaned. She hurriedly ran out of the room, leaving him to wail helplessly. This was just the beginning of his nightmare.

**Author's Note: alright, so this was just the first chapter! I didn't like it very much, but I _promise _that the story will get much better! :) **

**Now, you guys need to vote for the FIRST activity of Survivor!**

**Fear-Factor related eating contest, OR a team landmark hunt! **

**Vote in a review, and me on twitter! Also, let me know what you think of this story so far. Trust me, it'll get better and funnier as it progresses :] oh, and longer chapters! :p**

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


End file.
